Shiver
by w nymph
Summary: One Shot, SPOILER for Preview of Episode 54, Speculationfic- He wasn't quite sure if it would ever would return to be like it had been before…


Author's Note: One speculationfic, before 54 comes out tomorrow and we finally find out what the hell was really up with *insert sparkle* TEAM SATISFACTION! Now let's see if 54 ruins my headcanon… or more likely MAKES IT EVEN BETTER XD

Enjoy

**Warnings**:

1. SPECULATION FIC

2. SPOILER for 54 preview. I mean it.

3. Insignificant amounts of Inverse-shipping (Kiryu/Yusei)

4. pre-series

**Summary:** One Shot – He wasn't quiet sure if it would ever would return to be like it had been before…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Shiver ---**

'_It isn't the red one either…_' Yusei thought slightly frustrated, as he carefully parted the wires of the cuff-cabel, which were to conduct current and overload dueldiscs (NOT to make them explode into anybody's face), with his screwdriver. After what had happened the day before he wasn't about to risk having anything explode on him if things got serious. And now that Crow and Jack were gone, things could get serious very, very quickly.

The thought of the day before made his heart heavy. Until now it had simply seemed unthinkable that they, Team Satisfaction, might break apart sometimes. But if he thought about it, it seemed a logical consequence. The had reached the goal, they had set before themselves, taking control of every zone there was in Satellite, taking on anyone brave enough to challenge their power.

However none of them had taken into account that they all were not only ambitious but also equally headstrong. And yesterday taking out that new gang, that had questioned their dominance in Satellite, had ended with one of their opponents almost losing his arm (because the damnable malfunction that he still hadn't been able to find), Kiryu losing his temper, and Jack and Crow storming of in a quest to prove their independence.

Only he had stayed. Kiryu was currently out; doing god knew what to vent his frustration. He had been in a bad mood ever since Jack and Crow had declared separately that they would be doing their own thing now. But Yusei wasn't worried. He had known Crow long enough and Jack even longer; they were like the brothers he had never had.

They had met Kiryu only two years ago but that was more than enough to forge bonds far to strong to break quite that easily. Right now Crow and Jack were just testing new tracks, going down their path as they chose to. Even so the bonds between all of them existed, unbeatable bonds that Yusei wouldn't have traded for anything in the world. Crow and Jack would return. Perhaps when they did, things wouldn't be the same as they had been, but change was never primarily bad. Once Crow and Jack returned, they, as friends and as Team Satisfaction, would be closer and stronger than ever before, Yusei had no doubt in that.

Still he couldn't deny – the house was terribly quiet without anyone but him around. He longed to hear Jack mutter, Crow laughing and his kids shrieking, and Kiryus reassuring voice, promising a future even if there was only the blankness of Satellite around.

Sighing he shifted his seat at the makeshift-workbench, reaching for the busted dueldisc. He had taken it because it was just as likely that the fault wasn't to find at the cuff but the disc. Just as he was to start taking it apart, he heard footsteps, coming up to the room. Yusei turned his head just in time to see Kiryu, his face an unreadable mask, but in his eyes Yusei still saw anger and frustration burning.

Kiryu spared him a short glance, then moved on without saying a word of acknowledgement, stepping towards the window that faced the sea and the city. Absently he touched the broken wall where Jack usually stood, when he thought about his impossible dream to reach the lights of the city.

Apparently Kiryu still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that it was just the two of them for now. Yusei set down the duel disk and the screwdriver – it wasn't like he had gotten anything done in the last hour anyway – and fully turned to Kiryu.

"Jack and Crow won't be gone forever." he said, glancing to where Kiryu stood; stiff and unmoving, as if nothing of the world around him reached him.

"We are comrades. No matter which path we choose that won't change." Yusei continued, feeling a little frustrated – but determined not to show that; to stay strong when Kiryu couldn't. But Kiryu stayed silent, still giving no sign that he acknowledged Yusei's words.

Sighing at his words, his attempts to cheer the older boy up, being ignored, Yusei returned to the cuff and the dueldisc, still not quite sure what had caused that failure. And then was startled when pale arms slipped around his shoulders from behind.

"Yusei…"

Of course Yusei knew it was Kiryu, but he was stunned nevertheless, simply because he could count the times that his leader openly showed affection like this on one hand. Not to mention that he hadn't heard him move. But then he relaxed and leaned back into the hug; if Kiryu needed this kind of comfort right now, who was he to deny it. Kiryus head sank to the side of his neck and Yusei felt slight shivers running down his spine. Kiryus breath was cold against his ear.

"Don't ever betray me."

The shiver got worse, not just at the words, not just at their implication, but at the voice that Kiryu said them with. His voice sounded cold, like ice and steel, so very foreign in Yusei's ears that he couldn't help but stiffen in Kiryus arms.

Even so he answered, his own voice masking serious but reassuring, masking that wrenching feeling of foreboding in his stomach: "Of course not. We are comrades."

He felt Kiryu smile and nod against his neck, then he was released from the hold. He listened as Kiryu moved to leave to his own room. When Yusei turned from his seat, he was just in time to see Kiryu's back as he left the room.

Silence once again laid heavy in the air and suddenly Yusei wished Crow and Jack were there, were there and dispelling the silence, the loneliness that was warping itself around him. Never before he had felt ever this insecure, this hesitant. Before he had trusted Kiryu blindly, because they were comrades, because he owed him his life. This was why he had stayed even though he too secretly longed to find his own path. Kiryu, he had felt, perhaps wasn't quite ready to let go of what they had created for themselves here.

Who was friend, who was enemy, if simply trying to stand on their labelled them as traitor to Kiryu. If this was Kiryus perception, how could anybody be sure if they hadn't crossed the line. Yusei knew that Kiryu could be unforgiving, had seen it directed against their opponents.

Right now Yusei couldn't shake the suspicion that he didn't know his friend, his leader anymore. And that scared Yusei more than anything else. Because now he knew for sure; nothing would be ever like it had been before.

-----

Puh, finished. I'm so happy this story is out of my system. It's kind of hard to write a school paper when plotbunnies like this hop around in my head XD.

Anyone, any thoughts on this? Please review.


End file.
